


Daddy 's Slave.

by sourpatchstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatchstylinson/pseuds/sourpatchstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is a little cumslut goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy 's Slave.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna go to hell see ya there my niggas

"Daddy? Can I suck you off again? Please?" Harry asked. He was truly a cumslut, that one. He was born to suck dick with those rose colored plump lips that he sometimes hid in lipstick. He was only 9, but since him and Louis had a sexual relationship since he was 5, he was very mature in a sexual way.

Louis nodded, "Sure, pumpkin, but I will rim you right after, okay?" 

"No, today I'm going to pleasure you. I'm in control this time."

Louis was honestly taken back by his words... Harry? In control?

Harry slid off his pants and climbed onto Louis' lap and started to grind on him as he undid his belt. He threw it across the room and heard it roughly smack against the wall. He attack his dads neck as he cupped Louis balls teasingly. 

Louis threw his head back in pleasure and moaned loudly, " _Fuck"_ Harry rapidly let go and slid down his fathers pants. Before sucking him off, he grabbed a gagger and strapped it on his dad. 

Louis smirked as much as he could through his gagger. Harry also grabbed the dick ring. He slid it down Louis' shaft and under his balls. 

Finally, Harry took all of Louis in his mouth for a couple of seconds and then began bobbing too fast for words. He gagged as it his reflex but he just took him deeper. Louis reached up to play with his nipples but Harry smacked him away with only a peck of a touch to his hard nipples. Louis groaned on the gagger and grabbed Harrys hair and pulled it harshly, but he didn't give a shit.

He started to fuck himself into Harry mouth, which he allowed, and felt a heat surge through his pelvic area. He screamed as he almost hit his peak, but couldn't. He screamed bloody murder and tried to removed the cock ring, but then he reminded himself of Harry's rules.

"Beg me, cumslut." Harry whispered with a smirk perfectly planted on his lips and his hand harshly wrapped around his daddy's dick. Louis took off the gagger, "If you take off the cock ring, I'll let you ride and whip me tonight." 

His fathers words echoed in his mind and he finally took it off. Louis sighed out of relief and closed his eyes. Harry suddenly wrapped his lips around his daddy's touch-and-cum cock. Louis screamed and moaned as his son began to bob faster and faster. He finally shot his load in his sons small mouth and watched him swallow every single fucking drop like a hooker. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this one sucks sorry but its 12 am and im tired sry
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr is http://sourpatchstylinson.tumblr.com/ bye
> 
>  
> 
> o and comment for more


End file.
